There are X-ray imaging devices that take X-ray images via an imaging panel having a plurality of pixels. In these types of X-ray imaging devices, photodiodes such as X-ray conversion films made of amorphous selenium (a-Se) convert the radiated X-rays into electric charge, for example. The electric charge that has been thus converted is read out by operating a thin film transistor (hereinafter, also “TFT”) included in a pixel. Reading out the electric charge in this manner provides an X-ray image.
This type of X-ray imaging device is described in Patent Document 1, which discloses a photoelectric converter constituting an X-ray image detector. Patent Document 1 describes that, in this photoelectric converter, a photodiode element has a photoelectric conversion layer between a bottom electrode and top electrode, and the photoelectric conversion layer has a protective film formed smaller and more inside than the bottom electrode in a manner that covers at least the face of a pattern side wall of the photoelectric conversion layer.